Why Me?
by XxMrsLouisTomlinsonxX
Summary: Bella Swan has been bullied her whole life when she moves to Forks. There she meets the Cullens and Hales who become her new friends. Obstacles face her new life. But the question is will she over come them? All Human!
1. Chapter 1 New Home

Why me?

Chapter 1 – New Home

It was finally here. It was the day I moved to some stupid town in the middle of no-where. This stupid town is known as Forks. My parents Renee and Charlie were fed up with the busy life-style of Phoenix, Arizona, so, they decided to buy a house in one of the smallest places ever!

"Bella, are you done packing yet? We need to leave for the airport in five minutes!" My mom, Renee shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!" I shouted back down. I looked outside and saw that it was pitch black. _What time is it? _I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was half past five in the morning. _It does_ _make sense, I suppose. We do have to get to the airport and then take the three hour drive down from Seattle to Forks. _

I grabbed my remaining bags and said goodbye to my house in Phoenix.

"You ready Bells?" My dad Charlie asked.

Nope, not one single bit. "Yep, let's go."

With that the door was locked and the keys given to the realtor who looked like he couldn't wait for us to leave so he could go back to bed. I got in the car and said goodbye to my house in Phoenix for the last time. We only had some clothes in a few suitcases as all of our other stuff was already at the house in Forks.

When we reached the airport we checked our bags in and went to wait for our plane. Finally it was time for us to get on to the plane. I read for a bit then I tried to catch up on my sleep

Next thing I knew I was being woken up by my dad.

"Bells honey, we're here." Charlie whispered gently as he was waking me up.

I looked out the plane window and saw that it was raining.

_Huh. Not surprising, I suppose. _

We then collected our bags and headed towards my dad's new police cruiser. He had gotten the job of Chief after working in the force for ten years his boss had recommended him to the guys in charge over here and BAM he was the Chief of Forks' police.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I saw was the green of Forks. Eugh, it's too green. A little green is nice, too much green in one place is barf worthy.

Before I knew it we were at the house. I hate to admit it but it is quite a nice house. I'd only heard mom and dad speaking about and only ever seen pictures so it's nice to see it in person. My parents came to see it when the cheerleading team I was on had to go cheer for the football team at an away game. The game was on a Friday night but my best friends Sophie, Meghan and I decided to make a girls weekend out of it. We didn't get back till late Sunday night.

The house is big I suppose that's one way to describe it! It has 3 floors and an apartment above it. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. In the apartment there is a kitchen, bathroom, living room and a bedroom.

When I was finally inside I noticed just how beautiful it is compared to the pictures. The pictures seriously don't do it justice.

"So which room is mine?" I asked as my parents came in, as I had just realized I had no clue where I would be sleeping.

"Well," Renee started. "We thought that considering that you're 18 now that maybe you would like to live in the apartment? You would have to buy your own food and kitchen supplies but you wouldn't have to pay for the bills or pay any rent." At the end she sounded like she was worried I was going to throw a fit.

"What? Seriously? Oh my God Mom! I'd love to!" I ran over squealing and pulled them both into as big a hug as I could manage with a bag in my hand. I went upstairs into my apartment and saw that all of my stuff was already there! I think they were prepared for me to say yes!

After I had unpacked as much as possible that I would go down and eat dinner with Renee and Charlie because they were ordering my favorite pizza!  
"Um, Bella," Charlie started sounding very nervous.

"What's up, Dad?"

"I just thought that I should let you know that you start school tomorrow."  
"Okay. But why do you sound nervous?" I replied. I loved school and Charlie knew that.

"Do you remember that bully Tanya Denali?" Her name made my blood boil with anger and hatred. When I had just started high school I was a bit overweight and Tanya used to bully me with the help of her helpers Zee and Cary. Her words started to get to me so I stopped eating and I got thinner and stayed thinner. I thought that by losing weight that she would stop bullying me, but it got worse. I was grateful the day that she moved away but her words still hurt me, even today.

"Yes, Dad," I said speaking through my teeth. "What about her?" Though I already knew the answer I didn't want it to be true.

"Well, er, she's, um, in your class." He replied cautiously.

I ran into the kitchen grabbed some pizza and I ran. I locked myself into my apartment to cry my eyes out. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and probably never will **

**AN: I forgot to mention last chapter but this is my first story that I have published ever so please review. I don't mind constructive criticism it helps me if you want to know what Bella was wearing when she moved there are the pictures on my profile (I like smiley faces! Can you tell? :P) Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

Why Me?  
Chapter 2 – Why?

When I woke up I noticed that I was still in the clothes that I arrived in. I also noticed a piece of cold pizza on my bedside table. What happened last night? Oh yeah. Why me? Why did she have to move here? To Forks? The U.S is a big place; couldn't she have gone somewhere else?

Reluctantly I got up off my bed and looked at the time. It was 5.47 A.M. Oh well, considering once I'm awake I'm awake I might as well get dressed. I grabbed a towel out of the box with my towels in because I hadn't got round to unpacking it yet. The hot water in the shower calmed me down. Well, it did until I had to get out. My looks had changed a lot you could say I was a lot prettier, maybe she wouldn't recognize me. I can still remember the last thing she did to me before she left. Even though it was three years ago it still feels like it was yesterday.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

It was a Tuesday morning and I had an exam. I was memorizing my notes when she came up behind me. Tanya grabbed my hair and threw me into the lockers. Then, she pulled something shiny out of her bag. A knife! Then she smirked and stalked towards me.

"I just thought I should let you know that I'm leaving to go to some other state today." She said with an evil grin plastering her face. I must have looked happy about it because she came towards me faster and sliced open my palm. "Why, Bella? Won't you miss me?" I didn't trust myself to speak as I knew it would only be a whimper. "Well, in case you do miss me. Here's a little goodbye present." Tanya then continued to slice the letter 'T' on the inside of my left arm and the letter 'D' into the inside of my right arm. I remember screaming from the pain before blacking out.

~*~ End Flashblack ~*~

I looked down at my arms and sighed. It might have been three years but the scars left from the cuts were still visible. I tenderly touched the 'T' and winced slightly.

I decided to forget about that and picked out my clothes instead. As it was sunny which was unusual to Forks. I decided on a white sundress with a sequin belt around the waist. I paired it with a cute light blue denim jacket that covered my scars but the sleeves rolled up so I wasn't too hot. I chose my favorite brown cowboy boots. Then I did my makeup. It wasn't too bold. It was a nice dark red lipstick and a nice light brown eye shadow to compliment my chocolate brown eyes. I can honestly say that I don't think that I did my makeup that bad at all. I'm proud of myself! I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that it was 7AM. No way did it take me over an hour to get ready! I NEVER fuss that much over my outfit!

I went to my kitchen, only to realize that I don't have any food. I made a list of what I would need to buy in my head. - _Cereal, milk, bread... - _ as I walked down to Charlie and Renee's kitchen because I knew that they had food.

When I got down I saw Charlie sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Dad," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Morning Bells," Charlie replied without looking up from his paper.

"Um, Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bells," he replied finally looking up at me.

"Can I borrow some cereal? I'll go shopping at the weekend, I promise." I practically begged.

"Course you can Bells. No need to beg." He replied.

"Thanks." I said looking in the cupboards. I pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, a bowl, some milk and a spoon. I sat down at the table and ate in silence. Whilst eating I realized that I had no way of getting to school.

"Er Dad," I started.

"What's the matter, Bells" He replied yet again without looking up from his paper.

"I don't have a way to get to school."

"Oh, yeah. Well you'll have to use the cruiser won't you?" Charlie replied.

Yay just, great. He gave me the keys and I went into the garage and squealed. There in the middle of the garage was my gold Nissan – my baby was here! I ran back inside and gave my dad the biggest hug ever!  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Well, I'm glad that you're happy Bells. But if you want to be in time for school you better go now."

"Right bye dad," I said as I grabbed my hat and bag and walked out the door. I was ready for the day of horror.

**AN: I'm really sorry if people like Tanya but I seriously don't! **


	3. Chapter 3 I Like The Color Green More!

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing but anyway I don't own anything Twilight related other than my calendar, posters, bed cover, blanket, DVD's, the books and a bit more. Oh, it probably would have been easier to say that I don't own Twilight but I do own my plot! :P**

**A/N: This chapter took me from the second that I finished chapter 2 which was ages ago! Anyway here it is you can check out the outfits on my profile! BTW I've been watching Glee whilst writing which is where I got the idea for one of the names! Warning there will be cursing this chapter I don't really like it but I thought it was necessary. I'm actually dedicating this chapter to my cousin Izzy. I don't think she reads it but I used her name.  
**

Why Me?

Chapter 3 – I like the color green more

As I drove to school I took the time to think. To think about how my life has changed since Tanya left. I became prettier Zee and Cary stopped bullying me, probably because they missed their leader too much to continue with the tormenting. I don't mind at the least we actually became sortta friends. I also joined the cheerleading team – something I NEVER would have done if Tanya was still there. I ended up becoming cheer captain AND dating the captain of the football team – his name was Sam and he had gorgeous blonde hair that always got in his eyes he was so cute. I loved it in Phoenix and I was really sad that I had to say goodbye to Sam. I really, really miss him! Next thing I knew I was at the school.

As soon as I arrived I saw that most of the cars weren't that fancy. But, then I saw a red Convertible, a bright yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo. And guess who got out the Volvo? Tanya and a bronze – haired boy he was really cute. _Wait Bella really? You're practically crushing on someone I bet is her boyfriend. _Yep, that confirms it she's kissing him. _Ugh, too much PDA. _I think that it's time for me to get out of here. I got out of my car and headed towards the front office and collected my schedule. I had English first period which was in... five minutes.

"Thank you, Mrs Cope."

"You're welcome Isabella,"

I started heading towards the English room when I walked into something warm and hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said gathering up my stuff when another pair of hands started to help me. Then we both stood up at the same time and I gasped realizing how cute he actually was. He had bronze – hair and gorgeous green eyes. I think I found my new favorite color – I color I had detested yesterday.

"Thanks" I said taking my stuff of him.

"It's okay. It's my fault that you fell in the first place. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Edward introduced himself.

Oh crap. What do I say? I can't tell him what people actually call me 'coz he'll tell Tanya.

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy. I'm new here."

"Well, Izzy it's nice to meet you."

"Eddie! Who's that you're talking to?" I heard in a high pitched nasally voice behind me it's now or never to see if she recognizes me. I turned around and saw Tanya walking towards us. She wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed him.

"Um, Tanya, this is the new girl Izzy. Izzy this is Tanya my girlfriend." Edward introduced us to each other. Of course we didn't need introductions but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Well, I better get to English. Bye Edward, Tanya." I had to stop myself from hissing as I said Tanya's name.

As I walked away I heard Tanya say, "I swear Eddie, I've seen her somewhere before."

Edward was really nice how could he go out with someone as evil as Tanya?

When I arrived at English a nice girl who had black, pixie like hair came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," The pixie announced herself.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy. Wait? Alice Cullen? By any chance do you have a brother?" I inquired.

"Yes. I have two. Emmett and Edward. Why?" Alice questioned.

"I bumped into Edward on the way here. Literally!" We both started laughing.

"Hey, come sit with me. Please Izzy?" She begged.

"Okay pixie, I'll sit with you.""Yay, "She squealed. "By the way I love your dress. I have a feeling we're going to be best friends!"  
We took our seats and class began.

When class was over I headed to Biology.

"Well, bye Izzy. I'll meet you at the cafeteria. Okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, bye Ali," I replied whilst waving and walking backwards. I bumped into something warm and hard again.

"You know, Izzy, you're making a habit out of bumping into me." Edward joked.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Look, Izzy, stop apologizing! What class do you have now?"

"Um, Biology," I replied.

"Cool so do I let's go together. So why does it seem like you know Tanya?"

Oh shit. I can't just say that she fucked up my life can I?

"I don't know. This is the first time we've ever met."  
"Really, Izzy? Tanya swears she's seen your face before." Edward pressed for more information.

"Like I said before I don't know. Maybe we passed each other in town and that's how she knows me." I lied pretty well for me.

"Huh, I guess. Well here we are." Edward announced showing me the way.

I walked up to the teacher Mr Banner 'cause I had no clue where I was supposed to sit.

"Excuse me, Sir," I started.

"Yes ...?" He replied not knowing my name.

"Isabella,"

"Well Isabella first off call me Mr Banner and second of all I bet you're wondering where you're supposed to sit aren't you?" I nodded my head in reply. "Well Isabella there's only one seat available. You'll be sitting next to Mr Cullen for the year is that okay?" Mr Banner asked.

"Yes Sir – I mean Mr Banner." I replied walking towards Edward.

Mr Banner then pulled out a T.V and announced that we were going to watch a movie. Five minutes into the movie Edward passed me a note.

{Edward **bold, **Bella _italics_}

**So Izzy, tell me about yourself.**

_What do you want to know?_

**Where are you from?**

_I just moved here from Phoenix. _

**Okay, seriously how do you know Tanya?**

_Why do you think I know her?_

**I know you from the way you glared at her when I introduced her to you.**

_Well, I don't know can I trust you?_

**Course you can! Spit it out!**

_Okay did you know she used to live in Phoenix?_

**Yeah course I did.**

_Well we used to go to school together and she really fucked my life up.__Things got better after she left though but her words still hurt me. Please don't tell her who I am though. I asked you to call me Izzy but everyone knows me as Bella._

He left it at that.

When the bell went I headed to trig.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Izzy or should I say Bella?"

"Izzy's good until Tanya figures it out,"

"'Kay, bye."

Trig passed in a blur and before I knew it I was heading towards the cafeteria. As I was walking towards the cafeteria Tanya and her new followers Jessica and Lauren came and walked with me.

"Like Izzy, we were thinking that you should like sit with like us at lunch," Said Jessica.

"I would love to," not! "But I promised my best friend that I would sit with her and her friends," I replied trying to sound said that I couldn't sit with them.

"Oh, that's okay maybe another time." Tanya said as they walked away.

I continued walking towards the cafeteria.

"Ali!" I yelled before pulling her into a big hug.

"Izzy!" She replied but I could tell by how she squeaked that I was cutting off her air supply.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Izzy, it's okay. Come on!" Alice said "I want you to meet my friends." And with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table where a girl with beautiful blonde hair down to her waist and blue eyes. Next to her sat a boy with curly brown hair and lots of muscle. I was instantly scared of him but when he saw me looking he had dimples and he looked less scary. Then there was a blonde boy who looked exactly like the blonde girl. Then there was Edward and Tanya. Tanya was cuddled up to Edward whispering something in to his ear.

When they heard Alice and I approaching they all smiled and waved. As soon as I sat down Alice started the introductions.

"Izzy this is my big brother Emmett," Alice pointed to the muscley one who smiled and waved at me. "My best friend Rosalie Hale," She pointed at the blonde and she waved "My boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale," she pointed at the other blonde who smiled. "And this is my twin brother Edward and his girlfriend Tanya." I didn't fail to miss the hiss in Alice's voice when she introduced Tanya.

"I know Izzy, we've met before." Tanya said. I tensed up when she said that thinking that she meant from Phoenix but I could tell she meant from this morning.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper," I said

"Please Izzy call me Rose." Rosalie asked.

"Okay Rose." I smiled.

We chatted for a while then I started to get hot so without thinking I took my jacket off.

"Izzy what's that on your arm?" Rose gasped.

Oh shit. They've seen the scars.

**A/N: Did you figure out who it was from Glee? I should start writing the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be up tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Whole Lotta Explaining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight D: but I do own my plot :D**

**A/N: I was thinking if I think that there needs to be a swear word that I would put it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you don't think I should add swearing then tell me and I'll stop it. I just think it gets the characters emotions across better.**

Why Me?

Chapter 4 – A Whole Lotta Explaining 

Oh shit! There was nothing else to say they could see the scars. Rose had attracted Tanya's attention so now she was staring at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Smelly Belly!" Tanya hissed.

"Wait how do you know Bella?" Rose and Alice asked at the same time.

"Please Tanya can I tell them? Can you at least what until I've finished the story to be horrible again?" She nodded but I didn't think that would last long.

"I was twelve years old and I had just moved to Phoenix after living in Jacksonville my whole live. I walked in and fell over straight away."  
"Huh, knew you'd fall over." Emmett hadn't known me for long but he knew I fell over a lot. I shot him a look that said shut up.

"Please don't interrupt anymore can I at least finish the story and then you can ask questions. Okay?" They all nodded in agreement. "Anyway I fell over and everyone started laughing at me apart from Tanya. Tanya came over and helped me up and offered to show me around by the end of the day we were best friends. One day though two new girls showed up they were called Zee and Cary. Tanya completely forgot about me and started to hang out with the two new girls. Then I started to get a bit overweight it was okay at first because she only called me names but when I lost weight it got worse. She starting stabbing me in the wrist with pins – I still have the scars then, one day three years ago she told me that she was leaving she came to school with a knife and she sliced my arms with her initials which is what you can see on my arms." When I finished my story I showed them my arms and Emmett said "Izzy, I've known you for all of ten minutes but I think of you as a little sister, but you," he said pointing to Tanya "I've always thought you were a bitch but this just proves it! How could you do this," he said gesturing towards my arms "to such a sweet innocent girl is beyond me." As he finished he turned and pulled me into a gigantic bear-hug before taking his seat next to Rose.

"You are a cold hearted bitch and I want you to fucking leave my family and friends alone," Edward said before pushing her off his lap.

"But Eddie, I'm not the bitch, she is, she's lying." Tanya pleaded

"Oh, I'm supposed to believe that when I can see the evidence on her arms? It's your initials Tanya. How could you? And I'm not your Eddie just fuck off Tanya!"

And with one last glare in my direction Tanya walked off towards Jessica and Lauren but not before hissing in my ear "This isn't over Swan!"

Everyone cheered as soon as she was out of hearing distance – including Edward.

"Okay why is everyone cheering?" I questioned.

"We hate her we think she is the biggest bitch ever and we wanted her to just fuck off but Eddie here didn't have the heart to just dump her!" Emmett answered.

"Yeah thanks Bella, I've wanted to get rid of her for ages but I couldn't, but seeing what she did to you was just the last straw! I'm glad I told her to piss off 'coz I was fucking tired of her!" Edward said giving me a big hug when he did I felt a spark between us.

"Wait, Bella? I thought you said to call you Izzy?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose I did, only because I wanted Tanya to not notice who I was till at least the end of the day. Guess that plan went out the window!" I joked "Anyway considering I've told you to call me Izzy you can call me Izzy or Bella I don't mind. Okay do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, so where you and Tanya sortta friends?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah,"  
"Weird, how could you be friends with her?" He said before shivering.

"Alice, why are you so quiet?" I asked noticing that she hadn't said anything.

"It's just you're my best friend and I can't believe that she would do this to you." She started sobbing.

I went over and gave her a big hug before saying "Ali its okay don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Jasper why are you so quiet?" Edward asked obvious concern in his voice as he worried about his best friend.

"Okay well, I guess it's time for a story of my own do you remember when I ran away when I was 14?" Jasper asked his family and friends they all nodded their heads in response.  
"Well, I went to Phoenix where I met Bella."  
"Oh God! I remember you now!" I gasped realizing what he was getting at.

"Whilst I was there Bella's parents looked after me and we went to school together for a week during that week we dated and Tanya, Zee and Cary were intent on making me leave Bella for them so, they stabbed me in the stomach then Bella here punched Tanya in the face and called her and I quote a 'cruel heartless bitch who causes nothing but pain' Bella then went to stab Tanya but I stopped her and we went to the hospital shortly after I came home."

"Oh Jazz why didn't you tell me?" Alice questioned.

"I didn't think it mattered much but if it wasn't for Bella then I would be dead now."  
Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug by everyone at the table. _I've just made the best friends ever._ I thought to myself during the hug.

**A/N: You like? I thought it would be cool for Jasper to have a part of Bella's story because he isn't mentioned that much in other Bella and Edward Fics. I'm working up to the adventure part but I'm not sure when! Please review even if you just say '*wave*HI!' I might even have a chapter up later today if you're lucky! Like I said before if you don't like the cursing then I'll stop with the cursing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Esme

**Disclaimer: *waves* Hi, just thought that I should say that I don't own Twilight and I won't... until I visit Stephanie and buy it. Which will probably never happen *walks away crying***

**A/N: Hey, my internets out as I type this 'coz I don't need the internet to type it up lucky me! I'm so annoyed my internets gone because I can't do anything like read FanFics. Hmph sad face ****:(**

Why Me?

Chapter 5 – Meeting Esme

When we pulled back from the hug everyone seemed happier.

"Thank you, Bella. If it wasn't for you my Jasper would be dead by now." Alice said as she gave me another hug. "How will I ever repay you?" Alice got a look in her eye.

"Uh, oh she has that look," Jasper sounded worried and then he looked at Rose so did I and I saw the same look in her eye "Rose does too. Bella be worried."  
"Um, should I run or?"

"Run!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time that Alice and Rose yelled "Slumber Party!" I started to run but they both grabbed an arm and pulled me back.

"Please Izzy? It'll be fun." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Oh shit puppy dog eyes get me every time.

"No Bella don't fall for the eyes!" Emmett yelled pushing me behind him.

"Bella please," Rose was begging now too.

"Oh okay but on one condition." I bargained.

"Yay any condition." They both squealed.

"This has to be a friend's weekend. All of us Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, You and I."

"Yes of course, we can have it this weekend Friday to Sunday. Considering its Wednesday I have a few days to plan." Alice's voice became quieter as she and Rose walked away planning the weekend.

"Oh crap what have I gotten us in to?"

"You tell me Bells it could be fun though, I suppose." Edward said. Then the bell rang and we were off to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur with a few evil glances from Tanya, Jessica and Lauren.

Each one of my classes that day I had with either a Cullen or a Hale. At the end of the day Alice came and told me that she would follow me home in her bright yellow Porsche, then she would take me to her house so that her parents could meet her best friend.

When we got to my house Alice was surprised to say the least.

"Come on Ali, I'll show you around." So I grabbed her hand and gave her the tour of the house.

"Bella, you've shown me the whole house. Where's your room?" Alice asked.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you okay?"

"Yeah, okay.''

When I reached my apartment I told her to open her eyes.

"Oh my God! There's so much I could do! First we need to decorate and work out color schemes then when it's all done we have a big sleepover! Eek it'll be so much fun. Okay now let's go to my house."  
Alice's house was amazing I mean sure there is Alice, her brothers and parents but it's gigantic. It's big and white, with three floors.

"Come on, Izzy or are you just gonna sit there gawping all day?" Alice joked.

"Yeah I'm coming."

We walked up to the front porch and through the door.

"Alice is that you?" A warm voice said from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom it's me I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend home."

"Of course it's okay Alice. You know I don't mind you bringing friends over."

Alice and I walked into the kitchen and in the kitchen was a woman with a heart shaped face.

"Mom, this is Bella or Izzy, Izzy this is my mom, Esme." Alice introduced us.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Cullen."

"Oh please Bella call me Esme. Mrs Cullen is my mother-in-law!"

"Okay Esme," I giggled.

"Bella just moved here from Phoenix." Alice said.

"Oh, did you dear?"

"Yeah it was hot every day there!" I replied.

"Well it isn't here! Girls can you get the boys Emmett and Edward invited Jasper over and I think Rose is here too. I heard Edward had something to tell me is that right?"

"Oh yes mom, and trust me I think you'll love it." Alice and I walked upstairs shouting them.

"Right, I'll go find Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper who I'm guessing are in Emmett's room and you can go find Edward who'll probably be in the music room." Alice instructed.

"Okay but where's the music room?" I asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the right."

"'Kay, thanks Ali."

As I walked towards the music room I heard someone playing the piano. I thought that it must be Edward listening to music, but when I opened the door I saw him playing the piano.

"Um, Edward?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes Bella?" he replied still playing the beautiful music.

"Esme wants to talk to all of us even me. I think it might be about Tanya."

He looked annoyed that I said her name then stopped playing and stood up then walked towards the door.

"Come on then Bells, let's go tell her the story of what happened to you."

**A/N: Next chapter will be telling Esme what's happened and the mystery begins. Hope you enjoyed if you did pretty please review! Thank You! :D my smiley face is epicer than yours!**


	6. Chapter 6 Talking to Esme and Bonding

**Disclaimer: Hey, I invited Stephenie over for dinner where I was gonna buy Twilight off her but some other Twi-Hards came and er, she may be in the hospital. *Covers face* don't hurt me it was an accident I didn't know they'd know she was here. *Starts sobbing.***

A /N: Well here's chapter 6 my internet was off last night and most of the morning so heres Chapter 6 that I was writing all morning. When I go back to school I'll try and update when I get home though.

Why Me?

Chapter 6 - Talking to Esme and Girly Bonding

When Edward and I arrived in the kitchen everyone else was there looking excited to tell Esme my story and about how Tanya won't be around any more.

"Well, I called Carlisle and he's on his way home so he can hear the story too." Esme announced.

We all sat in silence until we heard the door open.

"Esme? Where are you all?" A male voice called I'm guessing that he was Carlisle.

"In the kitchen Carlisle." Esme replied.

I heard footsteps and the next thing I knew there was Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Hi everyone," He said seeing everyone then he saw me "And you are?"

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Izzy or Bella, Mr Cullen."

"Well, Bella it's nice to meet you but please call me Carlisle. Mr Cullen is my 78 year old father not me!" He joked then his face turned serious. "Right, considering we're all here I'm thinking this is something serious - especially as there is someone here that we've never met before today so what is it?"

"Dad, it has something to do with Bella and Tanya." Alice said. She hesitated before saying Tanya's name.

"Well go ahead, we're listening." Esme said.

So we told her the story from the minute I started school in Phoenix to what happened this afternoon.

"So as Emmett, so colorfully put it she knew you, cut your arms and then Edward told her to 'fuck off' and a 'cruel heartless bitch'?"

We all nodded in response.

"So Bella, have you told your parents about this?" Carlisle asked with concern laced in his voice.

"No, I didn't want to worry them. I mean they know that she bullied me but they don't know how violent that she actually was." I said whilst shaking my head.

"Well, I think you should. I mean Esme and I will come with you. We can bring Alice and Edward as well if you want."

"Yes I would love that. Can I stay here for a few hours please? My dad won't be back till late and my mom will be working." I pleaded I didn't want to go home just yet as I knew I would have to tell them straight away.

"Yes of course you can," Esme replied kinder than my own Mom would be if I asked if friends I'd just met asked to stay for a while.

"Come on Bella," Alice said dragging me up to her room I noticed Rose was following close behind.

"Okay, we're going to do girly bonding – don't worry we do it all the time." Rose explained to me "we ask questions in alphabetical order so Alice will ask a question, then you, then me. Okay Alice start."

"Right, Bella who was your first kiss, how old were you and where was it?" Alice asked.

"Um, my first kiss was with the captain of the football team Sam Evens, I was 15 years old and it was after a football match that I cheered for underneath the bleachers." I answered.

"Okay, Rosalie. What do you do as an after school thing?" I asked.

"Well, I cheer for the school football team which Emmett, Edward and Jasper are on. I'm captain and I know for a fact that we are having tryouts soon – you should try out if you were captain in Phoenix then you must be good!" Rosalie replied.

Cheerleading? "I'll think about joining."

"Cool! Okay Izzy, do you have any siblings?" Rosalie asked. As simple as the question was I flinched. I'd always wanted brothers or sisters but after I was born my Mom and Dad were told they couldn't have any more children.

"No I'm an only child. I've always wanted a brother or sister but my parents can't have any more kids."

"Ahhh, poor you! Okay it's my turn to ask a question." Alice said. "Okay, Bella, where do you want to go in the world and why?" She asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Amsterdam because I absolutely love history and I want to look around the town where Anne Frank lived." I replied.

"Okay, Alice. What's your favorite thing to do at the weekend and why?" I asked.

"My favorite thing to do is to shop because shopping is fun. We should all go one time." I groaned as Alice mentioned shopping. I have nice clothes but only because my Mom would force me to go shopping wether I wanted to or not.

"YAY shopping!" I groaned again. I was surrounded by shopaholics. "Izzy what's your dream house like?" Rosalie asked.

"My dream house would be one where children would be safe and where there were lots of rooms because I'm an only child and felt lonely my whole life I don't want my kids to feel like that I want them to have someone they can play with and who can look out for them at school." I replied.

"Right, Rosalie who was your first boyfriend?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"My first boyfriend was and is Emmett." Rosalie blushed and looked down.

"WHAT! How can Emmett be you first boyfriend!" I screamed.

I heard Emmett shout up "Heard that! Try and be quiet!"

"Sorry Em!" I shouted back down.

"Well, Bella do you really wanna know?" I nodded my head rapidly.

"Well, we've been dating for 5 years since we were 13."

"Wow. How do you date someone for that long?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that before we got together every time we would accidently touch there would be a spark. I later found out that whoever it's with is the person you'll be with your whole life."

"Well, anyway my turn!" I sang. "Rosalie what is your family like and what are your parents like?" Alice and Rosalie looked scared. "What've I done wrong now?" I asked.

"Um, Rosalie I think we should tell her." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Tell me what?" I asked I was honestly confused.

"Bella, come with me. Jasper and I have a story of our own to tell." And with that Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Jasper, it's time to tell Bella."

**A/N: If you think I'm evil I'm not. I just honestly haven't thought about what I'm gonna do. Someone has an epicer smiley face than mine. Hmph. Sad face D:**


	7. Chapter 7 Rosalie and Jaspers Story

**Disclaimer: I want to own Twilight but I don't. I do own some abusive parents who are mentioned in this chapter (Hint, hint!)**

**A/N: This would've been up a few days ago but I had to go out with my family and my dad's friends two days ago then my internet was off all day yesterday and I only got 5 minutes of internet when I went to the beach but obviously I had nowhere near enough time to type it up and post it! If child abuse scares you skip the flashback.**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 7 - Rosalie and Jaspers Past

_Previously_

_"Well, anyway my turn!" I sang. "Rosalie what is your family like and what are your parents like?" Alice and Rosalie looked scared. "What've I done wrong now?" I asked._

_"Um, Rosalie I think we should tell her." Alice said to Rosalie._

_"Tell me what?" I asked I was honestly confused._

_"Bella, come with me. Jasper and I have a story of our own to tell." And with that Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs._

_"Jasper, it's time to tell Bella."_

* * *

"Tell me what?" I was honestly confused what were they talking about?

"Well Bella, Jasper and I have our own story just like you have yours. Jazz do you want to tell her or shall I?" Rosalie asked Jasper. I took this time to look at Jasper and noticed that he looked like he wanted to punch someone when Rosalie mentioned their story. "I guess I'll tell it then."

**(A/N I figure the best way to describe this is switch to Rosalie POV and do it as a flashback)**

Rosalie POV

_Flashback_

* * *

I had just turned 10 when a man came to the orphanage Jasper and I were staying in. The man said that he had something for me then he gave me a note. I will always remember what that note says

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_Please look after our babies. We would love to be able to keep them but I am only 17 which makes it difficult for me to raise them because I have to go to school. We would love for the girl to be called Rosalie and the boy Jasper and they must always know that their surname is Hale. It must NEVER be changed. When they turn ten give them this note but until then tell them their parents love them very much and that their parents miss them._

_C + R_

The letter was given to us the same day that we were adopted. At first they were nice they let us go out play and make friends. But the day we turned 13 all of that changed. We would be locked in the attic if we ever went out, beaten if I ever so much looked at a boy and Jasper ever looked at a girl. Eventually I worked up the courage to go out and buy a cell phone. I knew it would get me locked in the attic but I made sure Jasper came with me for my plan to work. I snuck my cell into the pocket of my jeans as we were carted up the stairs to the attic. After I had heard the door lock and the footsteps of our foster mom going down the stairs I called Child Services. They came and when they found us we were so thin you could see our ribcages and we were beaten black and blue. We got taken back to the orphanage when we were told a couple wanted to come and adopt two children of the same age. That's where we first saw Carlisle and Esme, being the kind people they are they adopted us and we came home and met our new family.

* * *

_Flashback end_

Bella POV

By the time Rose had finished talking she was crying and collapsed into Emmett.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." I apologized over and over again.

"Izzy, stop apologizing it's not your fault you didn't know." Rose said between sniffles.

"I think I should go now. Bye guys." And that was when I remembered that I didn't have a car. "Um, Ali."

"You want a lift home?" Alice said cutting me off.

"Yeah, I think I'll save telling my parents about my tormenting at school for another time." And with that Alice and I were out the door and on our way to my house.

"Thanks for the lift Ali," I said to Alice when we got to my house. "Do you want to come in and meet my parents? Considering that I've met yours." I asked.

"Yeah why not!" Alice said hopping out of her car.

"Mom, Dad, I brought someone I want you to meet." I shouted as I walked through their front door.

My mom walked round the corner with an apron on.

"Mom, this is Alice, Alice this is my mom Renee." I introduced them to each other.

"Hello Mrs Swan it's nice to meet you." Alice said.

"Same to you but one thing call me Renee Mrs Swan is her dads mother and I'm not that old!"

Alice giggled and said "Alright Renee!"

"Well, Alice are you gonna stay for a bit?" Renee asked.

"No, I've got to get home and look after my foster sister we were talking and it brought back some painful memories for her and her brother. Bye Bella!" Alice explained.

"Bye Ali!" I waved as she drove off.

"So Bella, did you make any friends?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I did Edward and Alice Cullen who are twins their big brother by six months Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." As soon as I said Rosalie and Jaspers names Renee ran away and I briefly saw tears.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

**A/N: Why did Renee run away crying? Any guesses? I might not be able to post for a while because the country where I live has a tropical storm warning and it normally means we lose electricity which means no internet! (Insert dun, dun, duns here!) Till next time.**

**~Claire~**


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but I have to go to this thing called school and do this thing called homework. So yeah enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Twilight I never will. But I do own Sophie and Meghan!**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 8 - The Truth

After Mom had ran off crying I went up to my apartment to sleep considering it was nearly midnight. When I woke up in the morning I got dressed in my favorite t-shirt that said _'nerd'_ and ripped white jeans with my golden hi-tops. I wasn't in the mood for talking to my parents so I grabbed my car keys and went out of the door at my apartment instead of going through the house.

When I got to school it was 7.30 so I was _way _to early so I checked my phone for the first time in 2 days. I sighed two missed calls from my best friends. Considering the time I called them back.

(**Bella: Bold, **_Sophie: Italics, _Meghan: Underlined _Sophie &Meghan: Italics and Underlined)_

_"Bella!"_I head Sophie and Meghan squeal down my ear the second they picked up.

**"Ears!" **I replied yelling back.

_"Oww Bells!"_Sophie complained, and I knew by the tone of her voice that if she was here she would have hit me. Hard.

"So Bella. Met any boys?" Meghan asked and I laughed. It was just like Meghan to ask if I'd met any boys.

**"Yes." **I replied waiting for the squeal.

_"SPILL!"_Sophie and Meghan squealed down the phone.

**"Ears!" **I shouted back down. I heard the simultanious sighs of Sophie and Meghan - something they were well known for.

**"Okay! I'll tell you. I've met three boys." **I pulled the phone away from my ears hearing the squeals from from an arms distance away.

"So, what they like?" Meghan was still squealing.

**"Um, well two have girlfriends and one broke up with his girlfriend yesterday anditwasallmyfault." **I breathed the last part.

_"Um, Bella we didn't quite catch that last part!" _Sophie joked.

**"One of them broke up with his girlfriend yesterday and it was all my fault!" **I said starting to cry.

_"Oh Bells! It can't have been your fault!"_Sophie and Meghan sympathized.

**"Yes it was. His ex is Tanya." **I said quietly.

_"I'm gonna fucking kill her!" _Sophie growled. _"So she left the state for you to only find her in Forks. Meghan get on the computer and book us some flights!" _

"Why?" I heard Meghan ask in the background.

_"We're moving to Forks!"_Meghan squealed.

**"I'll get you two in the school." **I sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with them. Thier parents had died in the same car crash so they didn't have to worry about their parents not letting them.

_"Thanks Bells!" _Sophie said.

**"Well, I better go," **I said finally noticing the time. **"Love ya guys!" **I said before hanging up and walking into school - and bumping into someone - _again!_

"Bella, why do you keep doing that?" Edward joked.

"Oh, I don't know I guess I just like doing it!" I replied sarcastically looking up and seeing how close his face was, his lips so close to mine. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. Or was I the one that kissed him? I don't know. All I know is that I loved it. Then it was over.

"I've wanted to do that since you started." Edward said resting his forehead against mine. "Will you go out with me Bella?" He asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Cool!" Edward smiled grabbing my hand. "Let's go tell the others."

We started walking down the corridors and I could hear everyone whispering. I mean who wouldn't? The new girl and the Captain of the Football team. When we reached the others they were smiling.

"What's with the creepy grins guys?" Edward asked.

"That." Rose said nodding at our hands.

"Oh." I gasped blushing.

"Well, guys we sortta had a bet on how long it would take for you to go out." Jasper explained.

"Who won?" Edward asked.

"Me!" Alice piped up from Jaspers side laughing.

"Yeah we now owe the little pixie twenty bucks each!" Emmett complained punching her shoulder.

We all started laughing when the bell rung.

"Well, best get to class. Bye guys!" I said walking off and waving.

"Bye Bella!" I heard them yell back.

At the end of the day I went to the office to get Sophie and Meghan in.

"Mrs Cope?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She replied looking up from some whatever she was doing.

"Could I sign some new students up please?" I asked.

"Yes dear of course you can!" Mrs Cope said rummaging in her desk for some papers. "What are their names?" She asked.

"Sophie Johns and Meghan Williams." I replied.

She filled in the forms. "Okay all set!" She said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said walking out of the office.

When I got home Mom and Dad were sitting at the table.

"Bella honey we need to talk." Mom said seriously. Uh-oh. I took a seat.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"We have something to tell you." Dad said quietly.

"Well..?" I prompted.

"You have a brother and a sister." Mom said slowly.

My jaw dropped open. WHAT?

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I might update tonight 'coz this chapter has taken me *Does math in head* 2 hours to think about and write. I hope you liked it. If you did review please!**

**Bye bye**

**~Claire~**


	9. Chapter 9 My Brother and Sister

**A/N: Well I decided to update tonight just for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I now own Twilight! You jealous? Well, don't be 'coz I don't and I never will!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest ever friends! Tayia and Soph (If you guys read it of course! You better be I told you too!)**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 9 - My Brother and Sister

"What! Are you joking with me!?" I yelled standing up this could not be happening!

"No." Mom said shaking her head quietly.

"Well what are they called?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Jasper and Rosalie." When Mom said that I ran out of the house crying. How could they lie to me? They knew how much I wanted a brother or sister. I had both yet they didn't tell me. To make it worse they were my friends! With my hands shaking I pulled out my cell and called Alice.

_"Hello?" _Alice asked.

"Ali it's me." I whispered.

_"Bella what's wrong?" _Alice asked concerned.

"Can you just come and pick me up? I need to talk to you all Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and you. Please." I asked.

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there in five."_ She said.

"Thanks Ali." I said before hanging up.

I was waiting on the side of the road for exactly five minutes when I saw her porshe pull up and I hopped in.

The journey to the Cullens was quiet. Alice could sense something was wrong so she stayed quiet.

We walked to the door in silence. When we went in Edward came running to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked wiping away my tears.

"I have to tell you all something." I said looking up and seeing all the Cullens in the living room.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Rosalie and Jasper. "I know about your family." I said quietly.

"Really?!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Yes. I know that you have a little sister who has wanted a brother and sister for ages." I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Really who is it?" She asked.

"Me." I said looking at the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped and I started crying again.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie said coming over and hugging me. "Sshh it's okay."

"It's just they always knew I wa-wanted a family!" I said starting to sob again. Next thing I knew Jasper was hugging me too.

"Oh Bells! It's gonna be okay." He said. Suddenly surronded by my brother and sister I felt calm and safe like nothing could happen to me.

"GROUP HUG!" I heard Emmett yell then everyone was in on the hug - even Carlisle and Esme.

When everyone had stopped hugging me I had finally stopped crying.

"Esme, I can't go back yet. Can I stay here for a while?" I asked.

"Oh Bella you can stay here all night if you want you could borrow some of Alice's clothes." I smiled my Mom had never been like this.

"Thank you. I think I will." I replied and when she smiled it made me smile. Everyone left but Rose and Jasper stayed - everyone probably thought we should have some family time.

"Well," Rose started. "It's nice to know that I have a little sister as kind and loving as you." I blushed no one was ever that nice to me.

"So Bella. I have a little sister." Jasper said smiling and laughing. Which caused me to laugh. Which caused Rose to stare at us like we had two heads.

"It's called a brotherly - sisterly bond! I never had it with you so I must have it with Bella!" Jasper explained.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." I said suddenly. "Hey Rose, Jazz do you wanna speak to my best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both said excitedly.

(**Bella: Bold, **Meghan: Underlined, _Sophie: Italics)_

_"Bella, what the funk are you doing calling us at this time?" _Sophie grumbled. For the first time I looked at the clock. Oops eleven already which means Soph was probably sleeping. That would explian why she didn't swear.

**"Um, I think you should go on Skype make sure Megs is with you 'kay?" **I asked.

_"Yeah sure." _Soph said. _"Meghan get your butt out of bed! Tinker-Bell wants to see us on Skype!" _She shouted to Meghan.

"Tinker-Bell?" Jasper laughed under his breath.

"I'm coming!" I heard Meghan yell.

**"See you guys in a bit!" **I said before hanging up.

"Um, guys do you have a laptop with a webcam on it by any chance?" I asked. Should have thought about that bit earlier.

"Yep!" Rose said picking something up from the couch. I sat down at the desk in the room and pulled Skype up and signed into my account which was sadly called...

"Tinker-Bell01!" Jasper laughed. "What sort of a name is that?!" I turned around and smacked my big brother - still wierd to say - in the chest.

"Oww Tinker-Bell!" He joked.

"Don't laugh I was ten when I got it!" I said before turning to call Soph aka _Sophieisthecoolestsoshutup_.

"Hide you two now!" I said shooing my brother and sister out of the way of the camera.

(**Bold: Bella/Jasper/Rose, **Underlined: Meghan, _Italics: Sophie, __Underlined&Italics: Sophie & Meghan_)

I suddenly saw my two best friends pop up. Sophie with her shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes I suppose you could say she looked a bit like Rosalie. Then there was Meghan with her brown hair to her waist and her bright green eyes.

_"Tinker-Bell!"_Sophie and Meghan said. I sighed everytime we were on Skype they had to call me Tinker-Bell.

**"Hey! Guys I want to tell you something." **I said cautiously knowing they would squeal soon.

_"Well...?" _Sophie prompted.

**"I have a boyfriend." **I started as quiet as I could hoping they wouldn't hear, but of course they did. And here comes the squeals.

"WHO!?" Meghan squealed.

**"The boy that broke up with her yesterday." **I said equally as quiet.

_"What's his name?" _Sophie asked obviously ignoring the fact that he broke up with Tanya.

**"Edward." **I answered. **"Anywho you two can start as soon as you get here and if you want you can stay at mine until you find a place."**

"Cool Bee. You're the best!"Meghan said.

_"Bella I can tell an and is coming spit it out." _Sophie said.

**"'Kay you want me to. Jazz, Rose come here." **I called them quietly.

"Wow! Who are the blonde ones?" Meg asked.

**"Soph, Meg this is Jasper and Rosalie. My big brother and sister." **I said quietly.

Sophie and Meghan gasped. They had always known just how much I had wanted a brother or sister - now I had both. I glanced at the time midnight.

**"Well guys better be going. So when are you gonna be here?" **I asked wanting to know when my best friends would be moving.

_"Well, if the plane tickets are right we should be there by Saturday." _Sophie said.

**"Saturday?! That's in two days! See ya then bye love ya!" **I said before turning it off.

"So Tinker-Bell you okay now?" Jasper asked and I sighed knowing I had another nickname.

"Yes. Thank you." I said hugging my brother and sister. Everything felt great.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like now I'm tired. Night. If you enjoyed review. **

**~Claire~**


	10. Chapter 10 Sleepover & Annoying Wake Ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I asked for it for Christmas. Fingers crossed!**

**A/N: It's the weekend *Cheers* so that means I can try and update more!**

Why Me?

Chapter 10 – Sleepover & Annoying Wake Ups

The next day passed in a blur and before I knew it I had to go back to my place to get my clothes. I was lucky. My parents weren't home which was a good thing because I really didn't want to talk to them. I know Jazz and Rose want to and I will take them so they can. I can't believe that they lied to me though! Why would they?

When I arrived at the Cullen's I grabbed my bag and walked to the door and knocked.

"Bella." Edward breathed before pulling me into a kiss – which of course like always I got lost in.

We pulled away when we heard someone cough – Emmett.

"So Tinker-Bell you ready for an epic sleepover?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes but two could play that game.

"Yes Eddie. It's gonna be fun! But remember tomorrow we gotta go pick up Sophie and Meghan I hope you don't mind I told them to call you Eddie!" I laughed then was attacked by tickles.

"Edward leave my best friend alone I want to give her a hug!" Alice ran down the stairs gave me a hug and pulled me inside.

"Alice! Let me see my sister!" Jasper and Rose yelled at the same time before coming into the room and hugging me.

"Hey big bro and sis!" I laughed.

"Hey Tinker-Bell!" Jazz said.

"So you guys ready? Movie time!" Alice sang.

She walked over to their gigantic movie collection and she chose 5 movies. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, that new one called Twilight which I heard is great, Insidious which I've seen and really scares me – good excuse to cuddle into Edward, Saw – which also scares me and the second Twilight movie – I think it's called New Moon.

Alice put the first movie in. When I got to the part where Cedric is introduced I gasped.  
"Edward! He looks like you!" I exclaimed and he laughed. So of course at the bit where Cedric died I cried and Edward laughed at me. Of course when we watched Twilight I laughed at the fact that all the characters shared the same names as us and found it funny that even in a movie we were all together.

"Hey Ali. Can you see the future?" I joked.

Alice looked shocked. "Oh Bella! How did you know?" Then we all started laughing.

When we were watching Insidious and Saw I freaked out so bad and didn't even look up for most of the movies. At the time we were watching the second Twilight movie – I cried, _again. _

"Hey, you guys would never leave me right?" I asked going off the plot for the movie.

"No of course not Bella. We just found you!" Rose said. "I can't believe that they make me hate you in this!" She said exaggerating her point with her hands.

"I know! And they make me want to kill you!" Jasper sighed.

"Oh, oh and they make me give you BIG bear hugs!" Emmett said proving his point by giving me a bear hug.

"Ow..Em...can't...breathe!" I whispered.

"And they make me your best friend – which is true..." Alice said smiling after Emmett had let go of me.

"And last but not least they make me someone who leaves to protect you! That's just stupid!" Edward laughed and I kissed him.

We pulled apart after hearing Jasper say "Ew Edward that's my little sister!" Of course everyone started laughing.

"Jasper! She could so yell at you for kissing Alice in public!" Rosalie defended.

"And I could do it to my big sister!" I yelled making them shut up.

"Touché!" Emmett joked.

We sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence. The bit at the end was cool with the fighting. When the movie was over we were all really tired so considering we had to go to the airport tomorrow we went to bed.

The next day when I woke up I was on the floor. _How did that happen? _I was pretty sure I went to sleep on the couch in Alice's room. I finally remembered what day it was and squealed.

"Bella be quiet." Alice whispered still half asleep.

"Sorry Ali it's just that I get to see my two best friends from Phoenix today!" I smiled the biggest smile I think is possible. All of a sudden Alice was sat up and smiling.

"Eeekkk! I get to meet Bella's best friends! Rose wake up!" She squealed shaking Rose awake.

"Alice, what the fuck? It's seven fucking thirty!" She yelled. If there was one thing that I'd learnt about my sister in the past two days it was if you didn't let her sleep she would start swearing her head off!

"Rosalie what you doing lying in bed your get to meet your little sisters best friends! Is that a good enough reason to get your ass out of bed?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone. Of course just like Alice as soon as she said that Rose sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Come on chop-chop get some clothes on!" She ordered clapping her hands. Alice and I looked at each other then at the exact same time went "Aye-aye Capt'n!" With salutes to match. Then all three of us burst into laughs.

Alice walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a lovely colorful top and jeans to match, I was definitely surprised when she pulled out a pair of wedges.

"Ali you aren't driving are you?" I asked cautiously.

"No Bella! Emmett is we're taking his jeep so we can all fit in!" Alice replied cheerily.

"Oh."

Rose got her clothes next and I must say she looked fucking amazing! I got dressed next just putting a cute dress on and some flats.

"Who's gonna wake the boys up?" Alice asked. "Dibs not me!" She squealed.

I went to say it as well but Rose beat me to it.

"Damn you two!" I yelled before flipping them off and walking out of the room. I heard them giggling through the door. I walked in the direction of what I hoped to be Emmett's room. When I got there I laughed there was an air horn outside the room – Alice must have been prepared!

I walked into the room air horn in hand and used it. "WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Jasper said sleepily.

"Ahh Bells! That hurt!" Emmett complained.

"Who made you do that?" Edward grumbled holding his ears.

"I'm sorry it's just..." I started but was interrupted by the boys.

"Alice." They all sighed and I nodded.

"She said you needed to get ready so we could go get Sophie and Meghan!" I explained squealing right at the end.

"Okay Bells get out now!" Emmett said throwing a pillow at me.

"Going!" I said before running out the door. _Yay! _I thought to myself _I get to see Soph and Megs! _I smiled today was gonna be great.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm off to the beach now! See ya'll some other time!**

**~Claire~**


	11. Chapter 11 Over Protective Sophie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The amazing and wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I swear my laptop hates me. I spent two hours last night typing this just as I pressed submit chapter my internet went! Which means I now have to retype it. Grrr. Anywho I have a roleplay that needs more members! If you want to join PM me. Oh BTW I changed the summary 'coz I had like the worst writers block ever and this was the only way round it! Don't hurt me I'll go into hiding! (/_\)**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 11 - Over Protective Sophie

The whole way to the airport I was jumping in my seat.

"Bella! Stop with the jumping!" Emmett yelled from somewhere in the front. I swear this Jeep is bigger than it should be I mean it fit's seven people in it.

"Sorry Emmie! I stop it." I answered like a three year old. "I excited!" I stopped jumping and the rest of the ride was silent - until I saw the airport and Sophie and Meghans plane.

"EEEPPP!" I squealed really loud.

"Bella! Do you care about our fucking ears or do you just do that for fun?" Emmett complained whilst ths others covered their ears. Rosalie gave me a look that matched the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"Of course I care Emmie-Bear." I replied holding my heart.

Emmett mumbled something incoherent under his breath and pulled into the airport to find somewhere to park. When Emmett had parked his monster - I'm not gonna call it a car it's too big - I ran off squealing to the area they'd come out in. When I spotted them I crouched down and snuck up behind them. When I was behind them and they hadn't noticed me I jumped up and hugged them all the while squealing "I missed you guys!"

Sophie turned around and smacked my arm whilst Meghan clutched her heart. "Jesus fucking Christ Bella did you have to knock ten years off my life?" Meghan grumbled hugging me. We all chatted about random stuff until I heard a cough from behind me and an impatient voice grumble "Tinker-Bell I wanna meet them!" Give you three guesses who that was.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "Guys there's some people I want you to meet some people." I walked towards my family and my friends. "This are Rosalie and Jasper my brother and sister, Alice - the shopaholic, Emmett or Emmie-Bear 'coz he's a big teddy bear and Edward my boyfriend." I introduced them pointing the people out as I said there names.

Sophie walked up to Edward and I could tell straight away this wasn't going to end well. "Listen jackass you hurt my Bella and I tear you apart limb by limb." She threatened smirking slightly. I can honestly Edward looked as afraid as a fox being caught killing a chicken by a farmer - does that even make sense? - when Sophie noticed how scared he looked she was nice. "Hi I'm Sophie!" She said polietly offering him her hand to shake I couldn't help it. I had to. I laughed at Edward's face.

"I won't bite!" Sophie laughed. He took her hand hesitantly before she tacked on the end. "Well maybe."

_It's time to intervine._ I thought before walking over and standing next to Sophie. I gave Edward a small hug then said. "Sorry about her-" I nudged Sophie with my elbow. "- She's been a bit over protective after the whole Tanya thing." Meghan walked over and hip-checked Sophie out of the way.

"Hi I'm Meghan!" Meghan pulled him into a quick hug and he genuinely looked surprised.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Meghan." I think Edward's a bit scared of my friends and yet again I laughed.

"Let's go!" I said quickly pushing Sophie and Meghan out of the exit. The others caught up with us easily and they all walked off ahead. When Meghan and Alice passed I swear I heard them debating over whether Dolce & Gobanna was better than Gucci. I couldn't help but roll my eye's at them. Sophie ended up bringing up the rear with me.

"Are you happy?" Sophie asked like she was afraid I would hurt her.

"About what?" I questioned genuinely confused.

"This." She replied gesturing towards where Alice and Meghan were debating, Jasper and Rosalie sounded like they were having a sibling arguement - or 'debate' as they liked to call it - and Emmett and Edward were joking around. "You seem happier. More like the Bella we knew from Phoenix before Tanya ruined you life. Edward makes you happy you seem complete. He moves you move." I honestly hadn't expected Sophie could say something so emotional I must have said this out loud because the next thing I knew Sophie was smacking my arm and saying "Hey! I do that sometimes!"

I nodded in reply to her question. "Yes Soph. I feel so much better. Especially with you here." I smiled and she gave me a small hug.

The ride home was quiet apart from Alice and Meghan now debating over whether heels shouldn't be allowed to be smaller than five inches. Sophie and I kept exchanging glances knowing that if that ever happened then we would be doomed.

When we got back to Forks I showed Sophie and Meghan my - or rather _our _- apartment.

"...and your rooms are down there." I finished pointing down a hallway. Meghan ran off muttering something about the color pink and posters. Sophie walked off mumbling something about her crazy best friend. I sighed and plopped down on my couch. After a couple of minutes I heard someone sit next to me.

"Your friends scare me." A velvety voice whispered.

"Edward they aren't that bad!" I laughed looking up at him. He leant down and we kissed a very intense kiss.

"Bella is there only one...? Ugh I'll come back later! Stop with the PDA." Sophie complained and I flipped her off with the hand not tangled in Edward's hair. It was when we broke apart I noticed what she'd meant. I was sitting or rather straddling Edward's lap in a way someone wouldn't want to see. I quickly jumped off and blushed.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward said pulling me back down so my back was to his chest.

"Much better." Sophie smiled happy to have won sitting down next to me. I flipped her off again. We all chatted for ages until the early hours of the morning when every one passed out in different places.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Monday *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"BELLA! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Meghan yelled down my ear with the megaphone that we used when we were cheerleaders.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed when I fell down onto the floor and looked at my alarm clock it's only 7:45 I'm good for time what? 7:45? I'm gonna be late! "HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE BALLS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WOKEN ME UP EARLIER!" I yelled running off to get ready.

We made it in time to get Sophie and Meghan's schedules - which conveniently were just like mine. We all giggled as we walked off to class. I was so glad they had moved in with me - I'd missed them loads.

We were laughing and joking around on our way to lunch when Tanya came up to me and we all just froze.

"Listen you little bitch." She started pointing her finger and glaring at me. "You stole my Eddie and I will get him back. Just face it I'm prettier than you." She flipped her hair and I was about to retort when Sophie stepped up infront of me.

"You see that's where you're wrong. First off you little bitch _Edward _isn't a possession he's a _person_! Dosen't he get a say? Second you already fucked Bella's life up in Phoenix why do it here as well? Thirdly you're gonna have a black eye." Sophie explained walking towards her.

"What how I am gonna have a black eye?" Tanya asked not seeming afraid.

"Because of this." Sophie said before punching her in the eye.

We all walked off arm in arm giggling so bad at Tanya's face.

When we got home I sent Sophie and Meghan up and went into my parents part of the house I saw them both at the table perfect. I threw an envelope down and Charlie looked at it.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the envelope.

"My rent." I answered sharply before walking off towards my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to _notthatamanda _for the idea at the end! I know that bit with Sophie and Bella was a bit random but that last bit is one of my fav lines from Eclipse quote 'He moves you move. Your like magnets.'. Don't forget what I said about my roleplay I need more people! 'Til next time!**

**~Claire~**

**P.S: Reviews will bring me out of hiding!**


	12. Chapter 12 Shock and Drunken-ness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did!**

**A/N: So it feels like it's been forever guys! How long has it actually been? Does anyone actually know? If you do feel free to tell me in a review! So as of now I'm thinking of putting random questions at the end of each chapter. Whaddya think? I really appreciate your feedback! I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my role-playing friend ****_bookwormanimallover _****who helped me with my writers block on my other story Long Lost Daughter! Thanks B love ya! Check out her story it's A-MAZING! But she says other wise! If you get chance check it out and convince her it's epic! Please for me? Anyway I'll see you at the bottom of the page with a randomness thing to say! **

* * *

Why Me?

Shock and Drunken-ness

"Bella! No! Take this back!" Charlie ordered from behind me. I just kept on walking 'til it started to annoy me.

"Look Charlie stop! I'm not taking it back! I'm too fucking pissed at you too! You lied to me! You lied my whole fucking life about something I have always wanted! I'm upset and angry and I don't class you as my parents any more." I stormed upstairs and out of his sight.

"Bells you okay?" Sophie asked from the couch not looking up from the game. Such a tomboy.

"I er gahgrr!" I exclaimed sitting down next to her and burying my face in a pillow.

"Okay. What happened?" She asked pausing the game.

"I disowned my parents." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Ahhh. The infamous disowning of parents." Sophie snickered.

"Shut up!" I laughed feeling better throwing a pillow at her. At that exact moment Meghan walked in.

"Soph we're going out."

"Aww why?" Soph asked unpausing the game and watching it never looking away.

"Lover boys coming!" Meghan announced making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes as Sophie jumped up and turned the t.v off.

"I'm outta here! Meg come on! Do you want a repeat of Saturday?" Sophie grabbed Meghan's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Gee. Thanks guys!" I yelled after them and I heard their laughter.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door so I walked over and opened it.

"How did Meghan know you were coming?" I asked leaning against the doorframe once it was open.

"Hi to you too Bella. I'm fine thanks how are you?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ha ha!" I smacked his chest. "Answer the question."

"She called Alice and told her to force me to come." He shrugged and I sighed. Meghan would always be Meghan. "So what are we doing?"

"I dunno. Make out?" I asked sarcastically and his face lit up at the suggestion and I laughed. "Do you have a fake iD?"

"Yes. Why?" Edward asked suspicously.

"I need alcohol!" With that I grabbed my jacket and pulled him out the door. He didn't struggle which was good but he did laugh.

"Bella have you ever had alcohol?" He asked still laughning when we got outside. I turned around and scowled at him.

"Edward. I was head cheerleader. We had games every Friday and parties after those games and every Saturday. I've had alcohol - I've even been smashed more than once." I snapped looking him in the eyes. By the end of my rant or explanation what ever you want to call it he put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay." I walked the rest of the way to the corner shop holding hands in silence. When we got there I went straight to the alcohol.

"Go buy these." I told Edward handing him some bottles of Jack and Smirnoff.

"'Kay." He sighed reluctant to buy me the alcohol.

On the walk back Edward and I were knocking back bottles of Jack like no-bodys business.

"Ed you're amazing!" I drunkenly giggled when we got into my apartment.

"And you Bell are fucking perfect." He slurred and we started a heavy make-out session in the middle of my apartment. After five minutes of making out we were interrupted by a timid knock at the door.

I cursed under my breath and opened the door. When I saw who was there I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Does that count as a cliff hanger? I dunno does it? Anywho that randomness I was going on about. I'm gonna tell you about an amazing fic you should read! It is on my top favourites right now! It's called Alive Inside by DontLetHerFall! Any horror readers should go check it out! Anyway another random thing. Does anyone watch Toby Turner (AKA Tobuscus) on YouTube? If you do the question next week (I hope!) will be related to something he did! SO if you wanna know the answer go check out some of his songs!**

**Love ya**

**~Claire xxxx **


	13. Chapter 13 Brittany Savannah Nole

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna try be serious now 'kay. Any recognizable characters are not owned by me. Stephenie Meyer owns them and the world she has created known as Twilight.**

**A/N: So I felt kind of bad because of the length last night so I'm updating now! I hope you don't mind! BTW I'm thinking of writing a new story would you guys read it? If at least two people answer I will give you a preview of it. It's a B/E so I thought that you guys might like it. It's just an idea I had at school. Anywho like I was saying about the length of the last chapter I thought it would be so much fudging longer than it was. But it was a filler so *shrugs 'coz she's wierd* yeah I suppose it was an okay length. BTW I suppose this chapter will sortta be a little Edward/Bella/OC cute times.**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 13 - Brittany Savannah Nole

_~*~*~*~*~ Previously on Why Me? ~*~*~*~*~_

_When I opened the door I gasped._

There shaking with sobs raking through her body sat my little three year old cousin. Brittany Savannah Nole. She was sat with tears streaming down her face and she was clutching the brown teddy bear I got her for Christmas to her chest so tightly I was scared it would break.

"Brit honey are you okay?" I asked her instantly sobering up seeing her little face.

"Bewwa!" She cried jumping into my arms crying into my shoulder.

"Baby what happened?" I asked worried. Why was she here without her parents? That wasn't right. She's three for God's sake!

"Mommy, daddy jaiw!" She mumbled into my shoulder. Jail? Why are my Aunt and Uncle in jail? They've never done anything wrong. "Dey said come wive wiv ew." She whimpered. That made sense I was her listed legal guardian. Not my Mom or Dad, me. That's always bothered me. Why me? Why not an adult?

"Oh honey it'll be okay." I frowned that wasn't me speaking. I turned around and there was Edward looking at little Brit in my arms. It looked like seeing Brittany had sobered him up as well.

"Who ew?" Brittany asked looking over at Edward.

"I'm Edward little one." He answered walking closer.

"Ewward." Brittany said frowning. "Edwad." I snorted and looked at Edward and saw him trying not to laugh.

"How about you call me Eddie and I call you Brit? That sound good?" He asked moving closer.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Eddie." She said holding out her arms.

Edward smiled and took her into his arms. She put her head in the crook of his neck and sniffed. She was at the stage that comes after crying. You know when you're at that stage after crying and before hiccups and it feels like you're jumping? Well yeah it's that stage. When I was little I used to think of fences jumping I don't know why. I just did.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and was breathing heavily.

"She's asleep." Edward whispered holding her tightly. "What happened?" He asked as we sat down.

"She was sitting there crying. When I asked her what was wrong she said that her Mom and Dad are in jail. Don't ask why I don't know." I started explaining.

"Yes but why did she come here and not go to your - Charlie and Renee?" Smart move Edward don't call them my parents.

"I'm her guardian. I don't know why it's me either." I answered and told him everything I knew about Brittany.

"Her full name is Brittany Savannah Nole she was born on the 10th of April 2009 to Elizabeth and Royce Nole. She has had a great childhood getting what ever she wanted when ever she wanted it but she was never spoiled. Her parents are very kind and adopt children every year. Personally I've never meet these children but my Aunt and Uncle say that they are amazing children and are looked after greatly. They love children. Brittany was listed as my ward if anything ever happened to her parents I think it's because Renee and her sister - Elizabeth - never got along very well. I last saw her last Christmas when I went down to New York for the holidays."

"Oh." He answered and left it at that. We sat watching the television for 10 minutes until Brittany woke up. Whislt she was sleeping I had brought her stuff in so they weren't in the hallway.

"Where am I?" She asked flicking her fringe out of her face and looking around.

"At my house baby. Do you wanna go to the park?" Brittanys face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded fastly. "Well then you stay here with Edward for a minute and I'll go and get your coat okay?" She nodded and started talking 19 to the dozen. I laughed and walked towards my room which is where she would have to stay for a few months until I bought a house for Brittany, Sophie, Meghan and me. Sophie and Meghan better chip in or I'll kick there ass' out of my house.

I picked her pink coat up and and a piece of paper fell out.

_Bella_

The front of it said. Well I don't have time to read it right now so I put it on my bedside table to read when we got back.

"Come on little one. Put your shoes on like a good girl." Now this I gotta see. I walked into the living room and laughed at the scene before me. Edward was chasing a shoeless Brittany round the living room. A three year old beating a football captain. When Brittany heard my laugh she stopped running and Edward took this as his chance to put her shoes on her. She wriggled and squirmed until they were both on.

"Come on squirt put your coat on." I told her still laughing. She skipped over and Edward sighed.

"How come she does what you ask but not what I ask?" He frowned and I like the mature guardian I am stuck my tongue out at him. When she was ready I put my black knee high converses on and Hollister hoodie. "Come on." I held my hand out and Brittany grabbed it, Edward snuck up and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked like this the whole way to the park.

"Well, well, well. Did someone have a kid back in Phoenix?" A nasally voice asked from behind me. I hissed - what a very human thing to do - and turned around. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her face. It was red in the exact spot that Sophie had hit her in.

"No actually she's my cousin." I answered honestly still laughing and I walked away. We ended up cutting our trip short five minutes later when Brittany fell over and cut her knee.

At ten o'clock Edward had gone home, Soph and Meg had texted saying that they'd met two hot guys and wouldn't be back until late and Brittany was asleep. I turned the T.V on and decided to watch the news.

_"Elizabeth and Royce Nole have been arrested on the charge of child abuse." _The news reader read. Well that told me why they were locked up but who were they abusing? It couldn't be Brittany, she would've told me straight away. _"These two have been adopting for 4 years now and abusing every child in that house apart from their own daughter - Brittany Savannah Nole. Two of the most well known children for escaping their abuse are Rosalie and Jasper Hale."_

My blood ran cold. My Auntie and Uncle had been abusing their own niece and nephew?

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! You finally know who abused Rosalie and Jasper! What do you think? Did you love this chapter? Did you hate it? Feedback makes me smile! I love every single review! They make me smile so much! Like last night the first review came through and I just smiled like an idiot! Thanks reviewers! So if you think I should write a new story leave a review with your opinion and I might think about uploading it! **

**Love and peace guys**

**Claire**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. The Full Truth of Royce & Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: Rose are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you!**

**A/N: So hey guys. I can't come up with an update schedule so yeah. Update's will be very random days! Please check out my other stories they REALLY need reviews! I will love ya'll forever! **

**P.S: If you love me you would!**

**P.P.S: There's some super epic news and a wierd/funny story right at the bottom! And yes they are true!**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 14 - The Full Truth of Royce & Elizabeth

_"Another well known case is that of Lilly Johns a twelve year old orphan from Northern California." _The news reporter countinued a grave expression on her face. _"Lilly's story is different from the others. Despite already being abused she admits that Royce would come into her room every night and rape her. Royce obviously never understood the consequences of his actions as sometime nine months Lilly found herself to be pregnant." _The screen switched to a small girl standing outside the farm I used to visit as a kid. The girl had brown hair reaching her knees and bright blue eyes. This must be Lilly I decided.

_"So Lilly how are you now?"_ A reporter asked Lilly.

_"I've been better." _Lilly answered smiling weakly.

_"I heard that your child was born last week." _

_"Yes he was." _She answered still looking sad.

_"What are your thoughts on what's happened with Royce and Elizabeth?"_

_"I think that Rosalie and Jasper are very lucky to have escaped they were very smart. But what did Royce and Elizabeth get out of it? They were sent to jail for a year then let free. Rosalie and Jasper are left with the knowledge of what happened to haunt them every night." _I turned the t.v off disgusted by what had happened. As I walked towards my bedroom but stopped when I heard a wailing from the door. I sighed and for the second time today I walked over to the door so I could investigate. _This better be a puppy._ I thought walking over.

But of course, because of my luck it had to be something be a different. There on the doorstep in a blue basket was a baby boy all dressed in blue. A tiny blue hat and tiny blue shoes. As I was looking down at him I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey." I said turning to look at her. I recognized her as Lilly which means this little boy is her soon. She walked over and hugged me.

"Look after him. Please for me." Then she was gone.

"I will." I whispered after her. Picking up the basket carefully as to not wake him up I noticed a letter attached to the basket. I took him inside, placed him on the coach and picked the note off the basket.

_Dear Bella,_

_I guess that you saw me on the news earlier so I will keep this as short as I can. This baby is my son. Royce wants nothing to do with him and he told me that you would look after my baby. I was hesitant to trust him but when I saw you with Brittany earlier I realized that he was right - I could trust you. So, here he is. I haven't named him because that would make it harder for me to say goodbye. If you don't mind I would love it if you could raise him as your own and never mention me to him. He was born last week on the 2nd of October._

_Thank you_

_Lilly J. Johns_

_x_

She had signed it with a single kiss and tear stains were covering it.

"Well, little man I'll have to ditch school so we can shop tomorrow." I giggled tickling under his chin. He made a sort of gurgling sound in his sleep and I smiled. I picked up the basket and walked with him to my bedroom. Little man looked comfy in it and he was asleep. I wasn't going to wake him up.

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

Little man had other ideas though. He had me up every five hours. I was very glad that Brit was a deep sleeper though otherwise I would have two grumpy children on my hands. I'd been awake for half an hour when I heard a giggle or two at my door.

"Go away!" I grumbled throwing my pillow at Sophie and Meghan.

"Geez Bells! We come back at just after midnight to hear a baby crying! Did Sam knock you up back in Phoenix? Is that why you didn't come out of the house for a few months?" Soph laughed.

I picked up my alarm clock and threw it at her without looking.

"Ow! Shit Bells! What the fuck was that for?" Sophie complained grumbling and I could hear her jumping up and down.

"SOPHIE!" Meghan scolded. "There are children in the room no more swearing in the house!" Meghan rushed over and I decided to look up. She was holding little man like a pro. "What's his name?" She asked.

"He doesn't have one yet." I told her sleepily.

"Spill!" Meghan demanded nodding towards Brittany and little man.

"This one-" I pointed at Brittany. "-is my cousin. Her name is Brittany Savannah Nole and she is three years old. Her parents - Royce and Elizabeth were on the news last night for child abuse and rape. Rosalie and Jasper - my brother and sister - were adopted and abused by them and little man-" I pointed at little man in Meghan's arms,"-is the product of a rape. Lilly Johns a twelve year old orphan was raped by Royce and he got her pregnant. I also got this letter-" I picked up the letter on my bedside table."-that I am going to read when you two have left the room. Oh yeah and I'm not coming to school today."

"Why?" Sophie asked when I said I wasn't coming to school.

"I have to house hunt and buy stuff for little man." I shrugged.

"You know you're gonna have to name him right?" Meghan told me.

"I know. I just don't know what to call him."

"John?" Sophie suggested. I wrinkled my nose.

"Too old."

"Embry?" Meghan suggested, sighing dreamily.

"Ugh! You met him last night!" Sophie complained.

"Yeah well you met Jacob!" Meghan retorted.

"E.J." I said randomly.

"What?" Sophie and Meghan said at the same time looking at me at the same time.

"Embry John. E.J." I explained. "That way you both get your suggestions in." I shrugged.

Sophie and Meghan smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Sophie laughed. "We're staying with you today. We're all shopping for E.J!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We better let Rose and Ali join the party." I told them knowing that shopping with Sophie and Meghan would be awful without two other people there.

* * *

**A/N: So he was named! Yay! So my randomness - again!**

**Epic news (for me at least!) - I found out today that my great-grandpa on one side is Texan and that my great-grandma on the same side was Quileute! Which means that officially I am one third Texan, one third Quileute and one third English!**

**Wierd/Funny story! - When I was ten I was walking round Windsor (It's on the outskirts of London) with my cousin. We got lost and I saw a guy on the corner of the street looking around like he was worried someone was gonna come up to him. I went over - because I'm stupid and don't listen to the rule don't talk to strangers - and asked which way it was to the main street. He sighed in relief and told me. My cousin squealed when we walked away and I was really confused as to why. The other day my cousin thought it would be cool to tell me that the guy was in fact **

**...ROBERT PATTINSON!...**

**Yeah. I didn't know! I screamed down the phone at her and got a bit annoyed that she hadn't told me!**

**So yeah my randomness over!**

**Goodbye**

**Peace and Love**

**Claire is out!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S Please review!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Crepúsculo! (I don't own Twilight in Spanish! That's for you Bumble Bee!)**

**A/N: So I wanted to update because I am having an extremely awful day today. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! And yes Misty it's true, I did meet Robert Pattinson and not know it at the time! :P This is the last chapter! I'm sorry guys but my brain has gone poof I have no more ideas and this seemed like a good place to end it :'( I don't wanna finish it either. I do have some outtakes from it that I will post as another story later on :) That's something to look forward to.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the families of the people that died earlier today and yesterday during Hurricane Sandy. R.I.P**

* * *

Why Me?

Chapter 15 - Three Years Later

My life has changed alot in the past three years. I have E.J, Edward, Alice, Emmett and most of all I have my brother and sister. Rose adopted Brittany I couldn't look after both of them and she was told that she could never have kids. What makes Rose happy makes me happy. Anyway Brit still loves me more than Rose though and that fact makes me happier.

_~*~ Flashback 3 years ago ~*~_

_"Rose, I need you to look after E.J for me." I said to her down the phone freaking out majorly._

_"Okay but why?" She said back and it sounded like she was pulling Brittany on to her hip. Recently Rose was told that she could never have kids. Wish that applyed to me._

_"I'll tell you when you get here. Please hurry." I begged down the phone collapsing on my bed._

_"Geesh little sis I'm coming calm down!" Rose grumbled back hanging up._

_I sat on my bed and cried. I knew that Rose could let herself in - she had a key._

_"HOLY SHIT BELLS! IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" I heard her yell. She must have gone into the bathroom - seriously what is with her and my privacy._

_Instead of answering I just sat there crying and when she walked in I just nodded._

_"Yes Rose. I'm pregnant."_

_~*~Present~*~_

That sentence changed my life forever. What if Edward didn't want to have kids with me? What if all my friends hated me? What would the town think? It turned out that Edward did want kids and nine months later my twins were born. Yes two of them. Let me tell ya child birth is fucking painful and I ain't doing that again any time soon.

The twins are adorable. Jasmine Rosemary and her brother Eli Jackson, Jas is the oldest born two minutes earlier than Eli and wrapped her daddy tight around her pinky. Eli's a mamas boy that much is obvious. He wouldn't let his daddy hold him during the first few months after he was born always choosing me.

Things have changed between me and Edward as well. Exactly two years ago yesterday we were married wanting to be each others in anyway possible.

What else?

Oh yeah. Emmett and Rose got married and have Brittany and their other adopted children, Vanessa and Casper. They recently moved to California making it hard to visit them but worth while when we do.

Jasper and Alice got married as well after Alice discovered she was pregnant with triplets. Yes triplets. Three of the little monsters! Just like me Alice said that she is never having any more kids after her kids births. She was in labor for nearly 78 hours, that's dedication for you. Although we did hear her telling Jasper that he was a 'fucking idiot for knocking her up' and that she hated him. Nearly went in and told her to shut up as Eli had just gone to sleep. But on June the 1st 2013 Jaymes Kylie, Robin Peter and Charlotte Mary were brought into the world.

Jacob and Sophie got married recently and are currently trying to have their own little monsters. Sophie never learns.

Meghan and Embry are so love-struck that they nearly stood on Jas once when they came over - I'm not even kidding. Embry is planning to propose to her on Christmas Day and until then we can all only hope that she says yes.

Tanya ended up being all right in the end and is now one of my best friends again. It only goes to show that sometimes people do change.

**~*~ The End ~*~**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. The curtains are closing, the show is over. I hope that you've enjoyed this story! If you haven't then that's cool! I know that it hasn't been a long journey but I did come up with this idea when I was just bored and I never planned for it to be this long! Please review this story one last time.**

**~C**

**xoxo**


End file.
